


Two "Truths" and a Lie

by mystified_mint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Introspection, M/M, i usually don't specify that au but, it might be necessary since i'm grabbing quotes directly from the game, you can assume they happened in new contexts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: If there was one thing everyone knew, it was that Kokichi Ouma was a liar. If there was one thing Kokichi Ouma knew, it was that Kaito Momota was no better. Were someone to ask for his thoughts on the other (and were he to give a sincere answer), they could generally be summed up... with two “truths” and a lie.





	Two "Truths" and a Lie

****If there was one thing everyone knew, it was that Kokichi Ouma was a liar. If there was one thing Kokichi Ouma knew, it was that Kaito Momota was no better. Were someone to ask for his thoughts on the other (and were he to give a sincere answer), they could generally be summed up... with two “truths” and a lie.

 

* * *

 

_**CLAIM:** Kaito Momota is the Ultimate Astronaut because he passed the astronaut exam as a teenager._

The statement was true enough on the surface, as he had in fact been the first teen to ever pass the exam. He’d done so with flying colors, become an astronaut trainee, and earned his rightful place at Hope’s Peak Academy. All of that was indisputable. However, the romanticized story most people knew of an honest prodigy pursuing his dreams... was one of the biggest lies of omission Kokichi had ever heard. 

> _“I mean, normally you need a college degree to even take the exam,” Kaito once remarked to Kaede._
> 
> _“Huh? Then how did you take the exam?” she immediately questioned._

It was obvious why that was the popular account. 

> _“I had a friend who was pretty crafty... So I had him forge some stuff for me.”_
> 
> _“That's illegal!”_

Inspirational figures weren’t supposed to be rule-breaking liars. 

> _“Yeah, I ended up getting caught. I was in pretty deep shit! But the people up top decided they liked me and let me in anyway.”_

 

* * *

 

_**CLAIM:** Kaito Momota is a noble hero who’s helped countless people succeed._

It was something Kaito bragged about at every opportunity, more often than not to Shuichi. 

> _“I've got quite the record. I could even be called the Ultimate Hero!”_
> 
> _“Your ‘record’? What do you mean?”_
> 
> _“Heh, to tell the truth...I've had a number of sidekicks in the past. I'm only an astronaut trainee, but in other fields, my name is legend!”_

Just the smallest bit of research was enough to disprove his taller tales. No major league star, nor prize-winning engineer, nor pop sensation could ever be tied back to Kaito. Every example he gave was a lie so blatant it almost put Kokichi himself to shame.

Yet it was a wonder that this didn’t turn people away. Sure, they didn’t believe him (with the exception of Gonta), and exasperated sighs or rolling eyes usually followed. Nonetheless, his lies never garnered disapproval the way Kokichi’s did, prompting Kokichi to agonize over the reason why. 

It took him much longer to realize than he cared to admit. 

> _“That said...I only nudged them in the right direction. Don't doubt yourself! You just gotta follow the path you believe in! If you're lost, I'll believe in you! If you get scared, I'll help you! Yeah... With just a nudge, a person can change.”_

 

* * *

 

_**CLAIM:** Kaito Momota is a brash idiot who's all heart and no brain._

Quite a few people believed this. Kokichi himself had believed this. It was such an easy thing to believe. However, when it came to Kaito Momota, it was the worst lie there was. 

> _"Geez... you're such a naive dude."_
> 
> _"...Naive?"_

His first reaction in that moment had been disbelief. He just couldn’t process that  _Kaito Momota_  of all people had called him naive. It had seemed so absurd... so ironic... so laughable.

But maybe Kaito had been right.

_“Hey.”_

Kokichi was startled out of his thoughts when a hand suddenly cupped his face, tilting his chin up to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“What’s on your mind, Kichi? You’ve been kinda quiet.”

Kaito’s other hand rubbed soothingly against Kokichi’s back, encouraging Kokichi to press closer to his chest.

“Mmm... you.”

“Really? What about me?”

“...Wouldn’t you like to know...”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know songfics are (or were) a thing, but are quotefics a thing? Anyway, this is basically the result of me thinking about some of my favorite Kaito quotes, along with how Kaito and Kokichi both are in terms of being liars.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
